


Was it just a dream?

by Monkeymama6467



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angsty but Happy Endings, Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Other relationships are barely mentioned, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeymama6467/pseuds/Monkeymama6467
Summary: Draco heads back to Hogwarts. He starts trying to keep things like they used to be before the war, trying to keep up old rivalries. Then once things are put in perspective he sees things he missed. Things like his roommate, Harry, who was having a had time since he came back. What else is different?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Was it just a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> ~This goes into one of my headcannons that Harry saw more through Voldemort’s eyes. I feel like he would have seen every time Voldemort cast an unforgivable curse. It also goes into another headcannon that Draco was tortured while living at the manor with Voldemort and the Death Eaters.~
> 
> ~This is un-beta tested.
> 
> ~Yes I love commas...I'm Oprah when it comes to commas "You get a comma, you get a comma, EVERYONE GETS A COMMA!!!" *When in doubt use a comma*

Since the start of the term Draco had a rough time. McGonagall had called them all back offering a special eighth year for students who were never able to complete their schooling due to the war. 

When they arrived at the school the new headmistress had decided to mix things up a bit for the students. The eighth years got their own common room. They also were roomed with students from different houses. No Gryffindor roomed with another Gryffindor and so on. 

It shouldn’t have surprised Draco as much as it had that he would be with Saint Potter. Of course, it had to be him. The bloody Savior. The Golden Boy who saved them all. The one who spoke for Draco and his Mother at their trials. The reason Draco was given another chance. 

Draco really tried at first to continue his hatred of Potter. Potter just took it. Nothing seemed to aggravate him anymore. No jabs at his hair any of the usual taunts. Even Potters friends only had appeared mildly irritated when he teased them. 

One day it was Granger who came up to him and asked why he felt the need to continue. His reason was because that was how they worked right. They hated him, and he hated them, right? 

“Do you really think we hate you?” Draco nodded. Granger just sighed. “We don’t. I don’t think we ever really did you know? Yes, you were pretty horrible at times. But so were we. We were all just school kids. Rivals before the war.” 

“Then the war happened, and everything changed. Look I know you heard him when he spoke at you trial. Harry knew so much of what happened to you. Because he witnessed it. He was linked to Voldemort; he saw through his eyes. I had to listen to his screams Draco, his screams as he begged for you to be spared. Harry doesn’t hate you. He knows you had absolutely no choice in the matter. He forgave you long ago. We all did. We have no hate towards you at all so drop it ok?”

Draco wasn’t even given the chance to reply she just left. With Draco frowning at her back. 

It was after that day that Draco started watching Potter, in a more observative fashion, rather than to find something to make fun of him for. 

Potter wore a fake smile. Anytime someone wasn’t looking at him he let it slip from his face. He didn’t laugh. His friends all talked and joked around him, but he never laughed. Potter always had a reason to avoid quidditch, he had to study, or tutor, or was just missing. 

It was night times though Draco noticed the issues. Potter stayed out of the room. All this time Draco had been under the impression it was to avoid him, but now he thought it was to avoid sleep. Draco normally went to bed long before Potter came back to the room. Now he stayed up, sometimes pretending to sleep. It was those nights he watched as Potter laid there starring into the darkness, or worse try to sleep and start thrashing. Draco knew about nightmares. He just never thought the savior would have them. 

It was almost December when Draco had enough. One night, Potter was having seriously bad terrors. He hadn’t even realized Potter had cast silencing spells until he crossed the barrier. His screams tore through Draco, it was horrible.   
“Potter!” Draco called trying to wake him. “Potter!” He reached in trying to be gentle. Nothing was helping. “Potter!” He started to shake him. Instantly there was a wand at his throat. Draco froze. “Potter you were having a nightmare.”

Potter blinked up at him tears in his eyes. He didn’t say anything he just lowered his wand. 

“Budge up.” Draco said. Potter sat up pulling his legs up to him. “They were bad, huh?” Draco climbed up into Potter’s bed. Sitting cross legged in the middle. 

“They usually are” his voice hoarse from the screaming. 

“This is why you avoid it? Sleep?” Draco asked.

“Yes” Potter wasn’t looking at him. 

“Do you want to talk?” Draco asked. Unsure of which answer he wanted to hear.

“No” Potter replied softly. Draco nodded and started to get up and leave. “Please stay.” Potter whispered.

Draco looked up at him now, the green eyes held only fear. Salazar, he should have stayed in his own bed. He shouldn’t be over here comforting some Gryffindor. But it was a scared Gryffindor. It was a scared Potter. 

Draco nodded and pushed back farther so his back was against the wall. 

“You know you aren’t the only one with nightmares, right?” Draco said softly. Why? He had no idea. Slytherins do not admit weakness. But he didn’t say he had nightmares just other people. Yes, not Draco. 

Potter nodded. Silent. Draco watched as the tears that had been in Potter’s eyes fell slowly. Damn it all. 

They stayed there quiet for what felt like forever. 

The next thing Draco knew the sun was shining in his eyes and he realized that he was asleep on Potter’s bed. He sat up slowly and realized that Potter had already gotten up. Draco quickly scurried out of the bed before someone came in and thought there was something going on. 

It became a regular thing though they went about their days as normal some nights they slept normally but every few nights one would have a nightmare and the other went to their bed. Potter would quietly come over and climb in with Draco. Or Draco would sneak over hearing Potter scream and comfort him. They always laid next to each other on these nights. Offering to listen. But it was the comfort of company that was most beneficial. Slowly ever so slowly they started describing their nightmares. 

But their friendship was just that. A friendship. Even when they shared a bed it was never anything sexual. They just slept next to each other. 

Eventually they started hanging around each other more, spending time with each other’s friends. They would study sometimes, they would just relax, or they would talk. 

One beautiful Spring day they decided to go to Hogsmeade with their friends. The day went well they were talking and joking. Draco was able to get some new cloths at Gladrags. Harry got some treats from Honeydukes. While Hermione and Pansy were talking about some book they saw at Tombs and Scrolls. They had all just left Hogshead when Draco heard a voice.

“Malfoy!” The man called as he walked up the street, “Hey Malfoy!”

Draco couldn’t place who the man was, but he seemed familiar. “Yes?”

The man made it within feet of him before Draco felt uneasy. “Your family ruined everything! Die!” The next second he flashed a pair of knives one in each hand and he jabbed forward. Draco saw it all in slow motion. He watched wide eyed as the blades aimed for his stomach, then he was shoved to the side. There was a bang and Draco hit the ground.   
Draco’s head hit the ground and in the dust, he saw the other man had gone rigid. He was ecstatic, he lived! Then he saw Potter drop to his knees. 

“Potter” Draco was up in a flash. The blood was pouring out. It was too much. Far too much blood. “Potter you arse, why?” Draco pushed him back slightly. Into a seated position. 

“Get help!” Draco screamed. He heard Hermione shout something. “Don’t you dare Potter. Keep your eyes on me.”   
Potter’s green eyes searched locking on to his own eyes. “It’s going to be ok Potter, just calm down.” Draco looked down at Potter’s shirt it was soaked in blood. It had been white, the blood though, it was everywhere. Draco yanked off his shirt and pressed it into the wounds. He heard Granger try to cast the healing spell, but it wasn’t working something was strange about the blades. 

“Kreacher?” Potter whispered. 

“What?” Draco asked he must be confused it was no creature!

There was a pop. “Master? Oh” the house elf stopped.

“Take them to the hospital wing please Kreacher!” Granger begged.

The house elf touched a hand to both Potter and Draco. 

“Help!” Draco screamed in the large hospital wing. “HELP! Please! Don’t you dare close your eyes Potter! We are here. We are safe. Stop moving.” 

Potter reached up, his hand falling back. Draco grabbed it. Potter smiled weakly. 

“Don’t, please Potter.” Draco pleaded. “Potter! Harry!” The green eyes were closing. “Please HELP!”

Madam Pomfrey came over in a flash. She poured a potion down Harry’s throat. She searched over his wounds and poured something else there. The bleeding slowed. 

“Help me get him into the bed.” Pomfrey instructed. Draco lifted Harry as carefully as possible and place him in the closest bed. “Now move to the side. And tell me what happened.” 

There was another pop and three more people in the hospital. Hermione, Pansy, and a tied-up man. Draco saw red and tried to rush the man. “You!” He would have killed him, he should have. There was a flash and an invisible barrier popped up. 

“I’m sorry Master Malfoy, I have to make sure this one gets the punishment he deserves. And my master would not approve of you getting in trouble over this…being.” The house elf bowed. 

“He, Godric he tried to kill me he might have killed Harry! Why?” Draco fell to the ground. Pansy was at his side.  
“We don’t know.” Pansy said softly. “He wanted you, Harry…he saved you. He saw the threat but he…he pushed you down.”

“Madam Pomfrey these are the blades. We tried casting the healing spell, but nothing helped.” Hermione said softly. Tears were streaming down her face. 

“Hugo? Fetch the Headmistress. I’d advise her to call for Aurors.” Pomfrey said curtly. A portrait in front of her quickly disappeared. 

Draco looked down he was covered in Harry’s blood, he got up and found the closest sink and started scrubbing. He scrubbed so hard, but it was like the blood wouldn’t go away. Grief took over and he lost it with the bloody soap still in his fist he punched the mirror shattering it pain radiating through his fist. 

Draco wrapped his bleeding hand in the hand towel next to the basin. At least it was his blood now. 

He walked back and Pansy started fretting over him, he ignored her. Madam Pomfrey eyed him as he returned but said nothing. 

“Poppy?” McGonagall’s voice sounded as she rushed into the room. Behind her were two Aurors. 

“Go ahead” Pomfrey prompted. 

Hermione spoke. “We were in Hogsmeade ma’am. We had just left the Hogs Head where we had lunch when this man… he started calling Draco, like he knew him. But he sounded friendly at first so Draco stopped to see who it was. Then the man came up and he”

“He said that my family ruined everything. And he wanted me to die.” Draco glared at the man.

“Only Harry, he pushed Draco out of harm’s way. And I was too slow, I cast too slow.” Hermione was crying.  
“The blades Headmistress.” Poppy pointed to a side table. 

That is when Draco finally noticed the blades had the dark mark on their handle. They were Death Eater Blades. The man was a death eater. Draco’s mind went back, he was there at the manor he came and went within the inner circle. The man was trying to kill Draco because of Voldemort’s fall. 

“Gentlemen” McGonagall’s face was dark. “Please get this man out of my school. Immediately. Please let me know if you need anything further for your investigation.”

“Ma’am.” One Auror said with a gruff voice. “Whoever cast these spells please remove them after we have the cuffs on him.” The man then went to apply two sets of cuffs one for his wrists one for his feet. Draco knew of these; they were to prevent magic. The person wearing them could not cast even if they got ahold of a wand, they also could not shift if they were an Animagus. 

McGonagall walked over to Harry then. Draco followed her, he had to get away from that man before he tried again to do something. 

“Poppy?” Her voice tense. 

“I’m not sure Minerva. I have a faint heartbeat.” Pomfrey was casting spells Draco had never seen before. “The blades were poisoned. The wounds don’t want to close.” 

Draco felt his world swirling, it was crashing, and he didn’t know what to do. He fell to his knees again. The sounds around him were faint and distant. Harry can’t die. Not after all this. Then Draco’s world went dark. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was out, but it was dark outside. Draco pushed himself up, bloody hell his head hurt. He swung his legs over the side. When he heard a voice warn him to stop. 

“You hit your head pretty hard Mr. Malfoy. I’d suggest you take it easy.” Madam Pomfrey came over and looked into his eyes, shining her wand testing his vision or something like that. 

“Harry?” Draco managed to ask.

The look on her face was not comforting. “Mr. Potter is stable.” The look she gave him was soft. “He is breathing, and his heart is trying. That is better than most people who have faced similar situations.” She helped him stand. “Come over.” She walked slowly with Draco to the next bed. There was Harry looking like he was not even breathing. She had removed his shirt and he was now wrapped in gauze. He could see where the wounds were the padding was thicker and the blood was already starting to seep through, so slowly. 

“I have had several nurses from St. Mungo’s visit and help as they could. The fact is this all depends on him. If his body is strong enough, he will pull through. He has just been through so much, I’m not sure how much longer his body can fight.” Madam Pomfrey went over to Harry and checked his eyes. “His friends have come and gone several times. So, have yours. I’d bet they would be happy to see you come back to the common room.”

“Can I stay?” Draco almost whispered. 

“If you would like to stay you may. As long as you do not get in the way or disrupt any of my patients.”

Draco nodded and pulled up a chair. Pomfrey messed with Harry’s bandages a bit and then left them alone. Draco looked at him and the tears returned. 

“Why did you do it Harry? How could you risk yourself for me?”

“You really don’t know, do you?” A voice came from behind him. 

Draco turned and saw Weasley. He did not have the energy to even think of some smart-ass retort. He just looked back at Harry.

“Here I thought it was just Harry who was oblivious.” Weasley walked up to his friend grim faced. “Years he followed you it was ‘Malfoy did this’ or ‘What is Malfoy doing now’ or ‘I wonder who Malfoy is taking to the yule ball’. I also thought he was just shitty at hiding his feelings. But the day he cast that spell on you, when he thought he could have killed you it all clicked for him. He was mad at you, he wanted to cast a hex sure, never anything like that though.”

“He realized then something I’d known for years and had kinda wished wasn’t true. He was there too the night you lowered your wand, under his cloak, Dumbledore had frozen him. He saw the whole thing. Then while we were traveling trying to find each damn horcrux he would often see Voldemort. The things he did when he was particularly angry. Each one caused Harry to freak a bit. But the ones that had him screaming. Were the ones about you. Anytime he saw you heard he begged it to end. He screamed. Such screams it was hard to hear.” Weasley’s voice grew tight.

He forced himself on though. “When we were at the manor, he knew that you knew it was him. He wanted to bring you along, but he also knew if you left it might kill your parents. He couldn’t bring himself to do that to you. So, we left, and it tore him apart. Knowing that he had your wand, leaving you basically defenseless…” 

He took a deep breath. “Then eventually we made it to the school the room of requirement, remember? When he saw you, he almost stopped. Then the bloody curse, he heard your screams. He didn’t give it a second thought he had to save you. When we left the tower, we passed you under the cloak he saved you again from some death eater that was threatening you. I got the punch though.” He chuckled ever so softly. 

“When he died it was you who saved him though. You might not know but it was your mother who checked on him who asked quietly if you were alive, that was the only thing he was sure of he could honestly answer. She lied for him then, for you. All she wanted to do was see you again, you know? Which gave him the chance to get away again.” 

“Even after the war all he has done is worry about you. You were going to trial? He had to speak for you. You were going to have a hard time at school? He volunteered to be your roommate, even knowing you’d hate it. He heard rumor you were being hexed? He found the culprits and put the fear of Godric in them. The nightmares he has, all the time? Those are the ones where he is too late. The ones where he failed. Not us, not the world, you. He fears you being hurt. You dying.”

Weasley sat on the edge of Harry’s bed looking at Draco his face not of anger, not of anything really. “I don’t understand.”

“He loves you, git. He looks at you the way I look at Mione. The way my dad looks at my mum. The way Ginny looks at Luna. The way Dean looks at Seamus.” 

Draco looked past him at Harry. Was that true? Was that why Harry was always there? Why had Harry never said anything?

“He’d never push it, he always said he knew you didn’t feel the same way. Lately he’s just been happy with the friendship.” Weasley explained. “You really are oblivious, huh?”

“That doesn’t matter though.” Draco said flatly. “I’m not good for him.”

At that Weasley outright laughed. “You’ve been nothing but good for him. Mind you, except for this” he paused thinking. “And the childish crap from before. The changes in him since you two started your ‘friendship’ have been astonishing.” 

Draco just sat there confused. Then he started replaying the things that had been happening. The fact that Draco could always calm his nightmares. The look on Harry’s face when he saw Draco. The grin that had been so prevalent lately. The laughter that had come back into the Gryffindors life. The way they always found a reason to be near each other. The smiles that Draco always felt when he saw Harry. The way he looked forward to seeing him anytime they actually had to separate for any reason. The way Draco felt watching Harry fall in front of him bleeding. The way his heart broke thinking that could be the end.

“Look I may not have always been your biggest supporter. Because you are kind of a prat and remember you did almost kill me that one time.” Weasley chuckled and cut off Draco’s apology. “All I know is you for some reason make him happy. And he is closer than my own brothers. If you are what makes him happy, I will never have a problem with that. His happiness is important.”

“I have to go; I just wanted an update.” Weasley said standing and looking back at his friend. “You’d better pull through mate. Mum will be here in the morning. McGonagall is keeping her at bay for now. Later Malfoy. Let me know if anything changes.”

Draco nodded and was then left to his thoughts. He sat there most of the night watching Harry, watching him breathe in and out. 

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he was woken up to a loud voice. 

“I don’t think you understand Madam he is one of my boys!” A plump red headed woman bustled in and straight to Harry. “Oh love, you poor dear.” She fretted about him pushing his hair off to the side, feeling his head, then her hand rested on his cheek. Without turning she spoke again “Were you here all-night, love?”

Draco thought she was talking to Harry, so he remained quiet. Then she turned though facing him. “Oh, dear you look ill too, you haven’t eaten, have you? Here love I have a few things.” Mrs. Weasley started pulling out biscuits and bacon and even a bowl of eggs from her purse. Draco wanted to turn it down, but his belly was a traitor and it chose that moment to growl loudly. “Here love, Harry is so very fond of you, he would hate to see you neglecting yourself.” She placed on the food on the table next to him and then produced a fork.

McGonagall came in then with Pomfrey by her side. “Oh, good you are up and eating Mr. Malfoy. I was going to have breakfast sent up soon, looks like Mrs. Weasley beat me to it. Good Morning Molly.” 

“Madam Pomfrey how is he?” Mrs. Weasley pleaded. 

“I am truly hesitant to guess Molly. He is breathing and his heart is beating. Both are excellent signs. However, the wounds still are not closing. We are keeping him on blood replenishing potion. Then there is the fact he still has not woken up. He has shown no signs of being alert. I’m not sure if it was the poison, the wound itself, or the shock of it all.” Pomfrey said all of that as matter of factly as possible. Again, her voice softened her tone changed. “It’s up to Harry. He must fight this. I think he is; he is nothing but stubborn. He just needs his body to cooperate. I am doing my best to aide him.”

Draco watched Harry, willing him to keep fighting. 

Their conversation continued. Draco lost interest though. Just noises in the background. Draco focused on eating. Then excused himself to the bathroom. The mirror was no longer broken he noticed. He also noticed he looked like shite. His eyes had dark bags under them, his hair was horrendous, he was wearing blood stained clothes. The sight of the blood again though broke something inside him. Draco slipped down to the floor pulled his knees to his chest and cried. He cried for so long he lost track of time. He hadn’t even known how he felt, and now to know and find out the boy he loved was practically dead. 

Eventually he felt someone come sit next to him and pull him into a hug. He didn’t even register who it was for a long time he couldn’t stop the flood of emotions. 

Once the sobs slowed, he looked up into the sad face of the Weasley mother. He couldn’t understand why she was so nice to him. So, he asked “Why? Why are you so kind to me? I almost killed one of your sons. I was the reason the Death Eaters were here when your other son was killed. My father almost killed your daughter. Why?”

“First you are a child, not to be blamed for your father’s actions. Second, I know why you did the other things. Many people in your position would have done the same to save their family. And finally, Harry is one of my boys, if he believes in you and feels the way he does then I have nothing but love for you.”

“Did everyone but me know how he felt?”

“Oh sweetie, like I said he is one of my boys. I may not have birthed him, but he was one of ours as soon as we met him. I know him as well as I do any of my children. I knew long before he did.”

“And you are ok with that? With him loving a Malfoy?” Why is this so important to him? To have her approval.

“How do you feel?” She asked. 

“I just found out! I didn’t know!” he whined. 

“Do you know now?” She asked softly. He nodded “Then make sure you tell him.” She got up off the ground then. “Freshen up dear I’ll send for new clothes.” She smiled and then left the bathroom. 

Draco sat there for a bit longer before trying to freshen up and manage his hair somewhat. There was a knock at the door and Pansy stepped in. 

“Oh hun,” Pansy ran up to him holding a large bag. She pulled him into another hug. Damn the tears were threatening again. 

“Are those clean clothes?” He had to not cry again.

“Yes, several. And books. And parchment. And quills. And some magazines.” She pushed the bag into his arms. “Get changed.” 

“Thank you” Draco said as he entered the last stall. 

“He’s going to ok” She tried to sound reassuring. 

“They aren’t sure” Draco’s voice cracked. 

Draco dressed in silence. Part of him wondered if Pansy left the bathroom. However, she was waiting on the other side of the door when he opened it. 

“He’s going to be ok” she insisted this time. Pulling him into another hug.

“I need him to be.” Draco said softly. 

Pansy looked up at him sorrow in her eyes. “I can’t imagine how you must be feeling. I know how you feel about him.”  
“How do you know when I only just found out?”

“Because love, I’m not as blind as you are.” Pansy teased. “It’s been clear on your face since first year. I tried denying it for a long time, you know how I used to crush on you, but when I saw how you were during his trials in that tournament. I knew. There was no use denying it. It just seemed like you weren’t ready to admit it to yourself.”

Pansy looped her arm in his and they started walking out into the main part of the hospital wing. “I’ll be back later. Let me know if you need anything at all ok?” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Draco nodded. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. At times friends of both Harry and Draco would stop by. Pomfrey gave them each time limits though. Mrs. Weasley was never gone long, she often sat a few beds down sewing, or knitting, or crocheting, Draco had no idea. She pushed food on him a bunch. It looked like she had Ron bringing up plates at each meal. Draco did not feel hungry, but she had that look like she’d be disappointed if he didn’t, and for some reason he didn’t want to disappoint her.

When night fell Pomfrey insisted Draco go to the next bed and lay down. She threatened to kick him out of the hospital if he did not comply. He frowned but obeyed. 

A few hours later he woke with a cry and tears in his eyes. He slowly crawled out of his bed and quietly walked back to Harry. He climbed up on the far side of the bed and laid quietly next to him. 

“I had another nightmare. It was worse than the others. I didn’t think that was possible” Draco whispered to the ceiling. “I watched you die Harry. Please don’t do that. Please don’t die. I can’t…” Draco felt the tears slowly falling. “I need you. I love you.” 

Eventually Draco must have fallen asleep. Because he woke to the sunlight shining in. And something was different. 

Draco looked at the boy sleeping next to him. He then felt his hand, at some point he must have grabbed Harry’s hand, because their fingers were intertwined. 

“I had a dream” a soft voice whispered. Draco almost screamed. “I had a dream you loved me.”

“Godric Potter!” Draco sat up. “That wasn’t a dream.”

A faint smile appeared on Harry’s face. He then squeezed Draco’s hand ever so gently. 

“Pomfrey!” Draco yelled. “Mrs. Weasley!”

Draco knew he should probably get up out of the bed. But no, not when Harry held his hand. 

Pomfrey ran over. Ignoring Draco in the bed completely. “Mr. Potter how do you feel?”

“Harry?” Mrs. Weasley yelled as she ran up to the bed too. “Oh, my dear boy, you’ve had us in a fuss.”

“I feel like shite” Harry said voice soft.

“You look it too.” Draco teased. Harry tried to laugh but groaned in pain.

Pomfrey fretted over him, checking everything multiple times. His wounds were starting to heal but very slowly. There was no trace of the poison in his system. 

“I really need you to stop this nonsense Mr. Potter. I am of the firm belief you have spent more time here than any other student in Hogwarts history.” Pomfrey scolded. 

“I just really like these beds” Harry smiled. 

“Hugo please alert the Headmistress, I’m sure she wants to know that Mr. Potter is awake.” Pomfrey got up and fetched a few more potions. 

“Sometimes ma’am I’m sure you are giving me some gross liquids calling them potions just to make me squirm.” Harry rasped out after taking the potions and sputtering. 

“You’ll never know” Pomfrey said with a wink. 

“Evil.” Harry replied. “Thank you.” He added in all seriousness. 

Pomfrey smiled and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the top of his hair. 

The next few hours were spent in a flood of people coming to see and speak mostly to Harry. Harry refused to let Draco get up for long. He clung to his hand like it was his life source. Once all had settled down, mostly because Pomfrey realized Harry was worn out and needed a break, they finally had a moment to relax. 

“So, you love me?” Harry asked almost teasingly.

“Yeah well you love me too.” Draco teased back. 

“I thought it was just the dream. Then I felt you, I don’t know it’s hard to explain.” Harry sighed.

“Not really.” Draco laid down next to Harry but propped up on his elbow so he could face him easily. “Anytime I have a nightmare, or you have a nightmare, the other one seems to be able to comfort. It’s just the presence that does it. When you are in my bed with me, I’m no longer scared. Even if I have another nightmare it seems more subdued. Or I wake up again and there you are.”

Harry nodded. He looked so tired. “You need sleep. We have plenty of time to talk. Rest, heal, get better. Because I don’t care what you say, these beds are horrible.” 

Harry chuckled. 

Draco watched as he slipped off into sleep. He was suddenly fearful that Harry wasn’t going to wake back up again. But then he heard the whisper “I really do love you.”

Draco smiled. “I really do love you too.”


End file.
